Death Book
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: Sesshoumaru loved bedtime because his mommy would read him wonderful stories to him. "Again mommy again" Inukimi laughed and read once more. She smiled at her baby boy sleeping nicely and soundly on his bed then she reached over to kiss his forehead. "Good night my boy" / This will have allot of mixed animes XD not just naruto. Naruto/keydomhearts/ sailormoon/ final fantasy lots.
1. Chapter 1

_Death Book_

 _I just wanted to say the lyrics and poems are not going to be good. They will also be made up .._

 _Characters are from Inuyasha ._

 _o-o curse me okay I can't write poetry XDDD_

 _I don't own none of these characters. I only own the story plot._

 _I make no profit from this meaning no money. SO please do not sew me. This will be OOC meaning OUT of character. Not too much hopefully. Theirs death in here. I'll warn you now because this is gonna have boyxboy love romance in it. I don't write sex scenes. I just write what they do to start then I end it. If you want to write that part for me and put it on the story i'll be glad to put it on there. I will also credit you here too. IF you hear strange words like OH PUDDING or FUDGE YOU, That is my way of cursing lol. I am sorry I don't swear. I'll bold it for you so you know what it is._

 _Bold letters means a cuss word._

 _( enter) saying out loud but softly to them selfs._

 _"Talk" This means talking ._

 _{talk } this means talk inside their minds. -[ word] is the same thing._

 _First day the boy cried._

 _The second day the boy laughed._

 _Third day the boy was quiet._

 _The fourth day the boy was crazy._

 _The fifth day he got sick._

 _The sixth day he ate a cookie._

 _The seventh day he got treasure._

 _The eighth day the boy had his birthday party._

 _The End._

 _(Okay there was more to it but…I got to get on with the story XD)_

 _Sesshoumaru loved bedtime because his mommy would read him wonderful stories to him. "Again mommy again" Inukimi laughed and read once more. She smiled at her baby boy sleeping nicely and soundly on his bed then she reached over to kiss his forehead._

 _"Good night my boy" she pat his head and pulled the sheets over him. Before she closed the door she looked at him one more time with a smile then left. That was the last night he saw her ever again. The death of her was still a mystery and Sesshoumaru promised himself he will figure out who did it or how she died. Sesshoumaru swore to himself that the person who killed her was going to pay. The next 19 years has passed and now he is 7 years old. He became not a talkative person no more, he stopped talking on that night his mother died and he would find out another way or another who did it. Sesshoumaru gets his note book out to start writing again. Life without you is like a dried up plant. I am that lifeless plant that is not longing for thirst no more. I lost the reason to spread my seeds and my leafs will never be green as they should be. Sesshomaru closed his black book and crossed his legs while closing his eyes._

 _Inuyasha his older brother comes in tucking his nice brand new cape and sighs at his bro. "Are you writing again?" he looks down at him._

 _Sesshoumaru slowly opens his eyes and he just looks at him with those soulless eyes that has no spark to them at all._

 _"Listen maybe you should try something else son, that's going to cause you depression only" Inunotaishou sighed siting down next to his Son that still did not respond and went back to writing in his black book. Inuyasha also the father sighed hard because they_

 _couldn't do nothing about him. In fact Inunotaishou never could bring his own and only blooded son to smile again, how he wished so bad to see it once more. Inuyasha and the father was starting to feel depressed from seeing Sesshomaru this way._

 _Xxxx_

 _"Where are you going?" Kagura asked._

 _"To go visit a friend" He smirked deadly in the shadows. "I plan on getting our enemy a taste of my medicine." he chuckled and left out of the castle door._

 _"He freaks me out" Byakuya shivered._

 _"I'll say" Kagura cried. "He has killed kids and animals hi's sick!"_

 _"Guys you know those are rumors right?" kanna says annoyed._

 _Xxxxx_

 _"Are you going to be okay?" Inunotaishou looks at his son who still doesn't respond but looking at his black note book. "Okay.. well I'm going to be gone a while" he put his fur on. "Shout for your older brother if you need anything okay?" he looked at his son nod and he left feeling not right._

 _"He will be okay Sir" The maiden Yuki smiled._

 _"Yeah but..Make sure you watch him every single step of the way!" Inunotaishou sighed._

 _"Look at him! hi's fine!" Yuki smiles..to open the door for the lord._

 _"You're right..I'm sorry" he goes inside the car {Son I'm so sorry"_

 _"Now that his gone..." she smiled holding a certain key._

 _Xxxx_

 _Sesshoumaru waited until he heard the cars shut and leave he smirked to get up. Sesshoumaru thought maybe he should get changed first but he decided not to. He knew he could take care of himself and no one's after them anyway so why not? He took a walk until he was about 4 miles away from it. He wipes his head and he just feels better being away from there, he wasn't sure why. The wind started to breeze and it got cold, he started to shiver and he got mad forgetting his book. Sesshoumaru growls and throws his ink pin but someone catches it._

 _"Why are you taking it out on a thing?" Sesshoumaru jumped a little and looked to the right. "What did this thing do?" he ( okay they didn't have pin or book from their time . Kagome dropped it when she was little okay and Inukimi found it and sesshomarus mother gave it to him for a birthday present XD)_

 _Sesshomaru looks left and saw who it was then he paused for a second then started growling._

 _"Growl all you want puppy" The figure smirked and bent down level where Sesshoumaru could see him. "Whys a puppy like you so alone by yourself? Hmm?" Naraku smirks but gets annoyed of not hearing nothing from him. "Answer me! Inuyasha!" he hears no response again. "I ….who are you?" Naraku blinked confused looking at him._

 _"..." Sesshomaru just looks at him growling remembering that face. Father did have an enemy. How could he forgot. NO he didn't forget he was be sarcastic. Sesshomarus father had tonz of enemys. Sesshomaru didn't know if this one was one or not but he knew not to trust this fello. Sesshomaru stops growling when he feels the spider demon look him close in the eyes and sniffs him like his some kind of material. Okay now he was starting to get annoyed. Was he mocking his kind? Was he liking his sent? or was it he really hated their kinds sent. Sesshomaru saw the spider demon sit back down and to think of something._

 _"I came to capture The lords Yongest Son Inuyasha. I want to poison that smart mouth brat" Naraku heard no response. This was starting to irritate him. "Don't worry I wasn't going to kill him. I was just going to drain ever last of his power" he chuckles at seeing Sesshoumaru looking away from him. He chuckled once more seeing Sesshoumarus clothing was useless, He was just wearing a black sweat pants, nice white silk tie down fancy shirt and his stomach showing shaped as a V. Izoyai ran fast as she could to make sure if she saw Sesshoumaru all alone. Inunotaishou put some of the stuff down on the grass and followed after her then when he got up there he started to sweat._

 _"Well well well now the chief shows up" Naraku chuckles._

 _Father.." Sesshoumaru got up to dust his pants off nicely acting like nothing bad happened. Inunotaishous ears twitched. Inunotaishou hears his other older son coming towards their way._

 _"GET OUt OF HErE!" Izoyai shouted some what far to them and not._

 _"Mother ? Father? and Little BR-" They shushed Inuyasha when he was about to say little brother._

 _"Now the pip squeak comes out. You brat!" Naraku smirks and glares at inuyasha . "I see your woman here is coming after you"_

 _"Don't think your going to steal her away again!" Inuyasha growled._

 _"I don't need to think . I know so." Naraku chuckled seeing inuyasha growl._

 _Inunotaishou waved his hand at Sesshoumaru and whispered his name to come over to their side fast. Naraku looked at the motion taking between both siblings and wanted answers so he grabbed Sesshoumarus shoulder tightly._

 _"Who is this boy?" Inuyasha and the others were trying to think of a good enough reason to lie about it. "What is he to you" he growled lifting the boy up in his arms. Sesshoumaru was trying to make a move for it but was stuck in Narakus arms and between his armor._

 _Kikyou waved her hand at Sesshoumaru and whispered his name to come over to their side fast. Naraku looked at the motion taking between both siblings and wanted answers so he grabbed Sesshoumarus shoulder tightly. "Who is this boy?" Inuyasha and Kikyou were trying to think of a good enough reason to lie about it. "What is he to you" he growled lifting the boy up in his arms. Sesshoumaru was trying to make a move for it but was stuck in Narakus arms and between his armor._

 _"Hi's a Demon slayers brother we just found.." Izoyai looked at him then at Sesshomaru. Naraku saw Sesshoumarus face go in a confused fashion so he took that as Izoyai was lying._

 _"Your right Izoyai. That's Sangos brother" Inuyasha smirked. Now he knew that was a lie he killed her whole clan._

 _"Your lying" Naraku glared at them._

 _"I say. His someone were watching" Kikyou suggested. Naraku still was not believing that._

 _"No silly Kikyou. That boy is My brothers son" Inunotaishou smirked. Naraku still isn't falling for it._

 _"Okay...Okay...I"m gonna tell you the trueth Naraku. We found this boy hurt and curled up with no one to come home to. He was an orphaned boy." Naraku glared deeply at Inuyasha._

 _Sesshomaru was starting to get ticked off. Why were they lying about what they were to him? Do they dislike him that much or is their a reason for their stupid actions? "Why DOn't you guys stop acting like idiots. Dad..Im disappointed you would lie about me that way. Big brother you too why would you lie about me what I am to you. Izoyai ...I have nothing to say to you. Kikyou you should know who I am by now. "Sesshoumaru said struggling and wanted to kick all of them for lying about him._

 _"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha and Inunotaishou shouted with worry now._

 _"Youngest Brother? Is he? I take it hi's the family treasure that you guys were trying to hide from everyone soo hard. Why?" Naraku smirked at seeing Sesshoumaru making a mistake face. "Blew that one didn't you young prince" Inuyashas ears flipped up. Inunotaishou growled with anger. Kikyou sat on the grass and tried to think of a plan._

 _" I'm not telling you!"Inunotaishou shouted. "Son..we were not lying about you on purpose. It was to protect you son. Why do you still not talk to Izoyai?"_

 _"Yes you were" Sesshomaru looked to his father. " that trash is human. isn't she or isn't she not?"_

 _"Yes..but that's no" His father was cut off by his son._

 _"Save it father. I know what happened to mother. It's all Izoyais fault"_

 _"What?" Inunotaishou was so shocked. What does he mean? Why is his little baby son thinking this way?"_

 _"That is fine. I can figure it out on my own. Why you guys won't tell me is more exciting then stealing that women." He flew up in the air a little ."Hi's coming with me if you don't mind" Miasma was suddenly in the air around them and Inunotaishou along with the others was choking on it. Then when the clouds were blue again they saw Sesshomaru was gone._

 _"Otouto-san!" Inuyasha shouted._

 _"My baby!" Izoyai shouted._

 _"MY SON" Inunotaishou shouted._

 _"My friend" Kikyou sighed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Death Book_

 _Sesshoumaru is 13 years old. {demon age- 8]_

 _Inuyasha is 22 years old. [demon age -15]_

 _Naraku is 25 years old. [demon age 17]_

 _Inunotaishou is 50 years old. [demon age 45]_

 _Izoyai is 45 years old. [ is human but inunotaishou made her mortal so...lets say 39]_

 _Kikyou is 17 years old.[Inunotaishou did the same for kikyou. Lets say 15]_

 _Sesshoumaru kicked trying to get off of Naraku . Naraku just flew and laugh at his futile escape._

 _xxxx_

 _Xxxxx 5 years passed._

 _Sesshoumaru is 18 years old. {demon age- 16]_

 _Inuyasha is 27 years old. [demon age -20]_

 _Naraku is 30 years old. [demon age 25]_

 _Inunotaishou is 55 years old. [demon age 46]_

 _Izoyai is 50 years old. [ is human but inunotaishou made her mortal so...lets say 40]_

 _Kikyou is 21 years old.[Inunotaishou did the same for kikyou. Lets say 15]_

 _"So did you find their new hide out?" Naraku growled to the guard._

 _"No..your sire.." the butler had sweat on his forehead._

 _"Pathetic" Naraku picked the butler up and went to his dungeon to feed him to his sharks. "Here have an appetizer " The man was screaming and Naraku smirked then he chuckled hearing a gag from one of his first alive prisoners, He walked towards the sound and opened the special guest door to go right in. "What's the matter not liking the sound of flesh being torn?"_

 _"bla…" Sesshoumaru almost hurled again hearing the sound of blood splattering. Not to mention the dungeon itself._

 _The dungeon had hanging heads , stomachs, legs, hands, cut up stomachs, and hearts. There were also dried up bones. What also was hanging above the walls were fresh flesh cut up. Sesshomaru could of sworn he herd someone eating a person down here at times. Blood was painted almost on every wall. Sesshomaru spilled his blood out of his mouth again because of the noise and picture he just saw. Naraku put a person into a spike chamber with thousands of needles in it. Sesshomaru gagged once more when he saw him open the chamber up. This item looked like a Iron maiden. The most torture device that is most horriable to see someone go in. "St..stop"_

 _"Maybe if you would talk I would move you into a different room" Naraku smirked deadly. "I think you love hearing it down here though so…I'll leave you with your fun"_

 _"Please!" He shouted biting his lip for hearing another drip and rip. "Please take me away from here!" Tears were down his face. The boy didn't look like he got much sleep neither. I mean could you blame him?_

 _"That's the longest you have ever spoken" Naraku smirked. "Hmm since you said it so nicely.." he put his right pointer on his chin. "I'll have you moved next week or so"_

 _"Bu..But" he hurled hearing it again. Naraku chuckled seeing his enemy's son suffer. Sesshoumaru did nothing to Naraku but Naraku was making Inuyasha pay back for reasons. The reasons are because 1, His brother stole Kikyous heart. Now though is his enemy, 2 Their father Inunotaishou stole his powers before but he has gotten them back. 3 Inuyasha and Inunotaishou killed his whole clan without a sweat, 4 Inunotaishou did one thing he should of never done. Inunotaishou killed Narakus father . The Brothers he could care less about his mother though, She didn't give a hoot for him.. Inunotaishou says he wants to be forgiven but Naraku is holding that grudge._

 _"I guess I'll let you out now . I got to test something from you anyway" Naraku opened the cage door, loosened his chains to grab them to pull. Naraku pulled him up to the next room and chained him on the wall. Sesshoumaru looked up to see his surroundings. It was actually quite beautiful to be in a room like this. The bed was a King size, it was maroon, sheets, blanket, black pillows, and over the bed was a silk fabric hanging over the bed that was black with spider webs on it, the walls were painted black, the dressers were white, the rug he was on was soft red, also allot of books. Sesshoumaru was confused why he was in such a nice bedroom. Naraku could tell on his confusion and smirked about it. "This is my bedroom" he chuckled seeing Sesshoumaru freak out. "Don't worry I'm not a rapist, You're here so I can watch you. You won't be escaping me" He chuckled. "Wait of course you can't your weak as a human" he sat down on his bed looking down at his slave on the ground siting there confused. "Your bed is on the ground, and I'll get your food, when I go outside you can come with me" he sees Sesshoumaru look up at him."Don't think it's going to be a fun trip" he then saw his eyes look down to the floor and he chuckled. "Well if you behave and do everything like you should. I will let you do whatever you want except go to your home" he glared deadly at him. "I wouldn't try to sneak once or I might not give this freedom no more to you. Do you understand " Sesshoumaru shrugged his head slow. "Okay tomorrow we are going to go outside to fish and what not" Sesshoumaru laid against the wall to prepare to go to sleep. Naraku had to admit he was being a little too cruel in his taste so he gave sesshoumaru a red silk blanket, and a fluffy white pillow._

 _"..." Sesshoumaru looked to naraku then to the floor . Sesshomaru went to sleep. Naraku said nothing and lifted his eye brows up in a confused motion but went to lay down on a BED._

 _"Why won't that boy speak? or atleast show emotion?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Death Book_

 _.Xxxx In The Morning xxxx_

 _"It's time to get to work" Naraku stretched his arms and looks at the sleeping boy. "It's a shame I have to" he shakes his head. "Fool what am I thinking" he walks over to the boy and kicks him softly but he doesn't awaken. "Wake up" he kicked a little bit harder, and still no answer so he took the sheet off then smiled at what he has done. "What?" he gets furious and goes to get a bucket full of ice with water also. "Maybe this will wake you up" He poured the ice bucket of water on the boy._

 _"uh..." he raised up and his hands slid on the carpet to make it slippery. Sesshomaru fell a little but thank goodness he was already sitting down. Naraku laughed at his behavior of waking up. "Hmmm?"_

 _"you wouldn't wake up sleepy head" he stomped his feet. "KAGURA! BYAKUYA" They came in a flash._

 _"Yes Naraku?" They both said with baggy eyes._

 _"Dress him up and make sure it's good too" he glared at kagura"_

 _"Alright what do you want him to wear?" Byakuya asked looking at the boy._

 _"I don't care anything but what his wearing now. That outfit is ugly"_

 _"I okay" Kagura smiled at the boy that blushed when she looked at him._

 _"Kagura you go pick out the clothes. Byakuya you dress him up" he snapped his fingers and left the room._

 _"I wanted to dress the boy" Kagura pouted. Sesshoumaru gulped at that._

 _"Hurry go get his clothes! You don't want Naraku to bite your head off now do you?" byakuya said going to the boy._

 _"I...don't" she sighed and left to get the boys clothing. Sesshoumaru still was not feeling satisfied yet._

 _"Guess I better get you ready" byakuya said pulling his shirt off but what was not helping the boy was struggling to keep it on. "Hey now be good. I have to change you"_

 _"I can do it myself" Sesshoumaru blushed losing the battle._

 _"Yeah but we listen to our boss sorry" Byakuya took the rest of his clothes off and just stood there waiting for kagura. The door knocked and he opened it. "Come in"_

 _"NO not while i'm..." Sesshoumaru went fast under Narakus bed._

 _"I..heres the clothes" Kagura handed them to byakuya._

 _"Thanks. So now go get him over here now will ya" Byakuya said putting the clothes together._

 _"Yeah...i'll try" she walks to the boy but he backs away and covers his self in the blanket. "Umm..BOSS!" she hollared loud. It took about 4 minutes and then he arrived._

 _"What is it Kagura? I was in a meating" she pointed to the problem. "GET OUT OF MY BED" he walks to the shaking sesshoumaru now. Naraku lifted half the blanket up then blushed. "Is there a reason your in my bed...NAKED!" Naraku grabbed his elf ear._

 _"I..she I...don't want her to see me" Naraku sighed and glared at Kagura._

 _"Why didn't you just hand the boys clothes to byakuya by the door?"_

 _"...I wanted to stay" Kagura sighed._

 _"Well if his going to hide on my bed Naked then that means NO" he pointed her out to the door and she lisened of course. Naraku picked sesshoumaru off his bed. "Finish dressing him" Sesshomarus face went red for being out in the open with no clothing on. Sesshomaru panicked and jumped back into his bed shaking. "HEY GET OUT OF MY BED" Naraku sighed._

 _"He won't let me" Byakuya sighed._

 _"You guys are useless ! Can't you guys do anything around here" He growled snatching the boys clothes. "Can't you hold him down?"_

 _"Umm...his too strong for me" byakuya sighed once more._

 _"Is that so? this squirt?" he put on a silver Kimono with a Bright blue ribbon and had sky blue moons on it. The boy was struggling of course but he was weak compair to Naraku. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer he was missing his black book. "Why won't you answer me?" he looked at the boys souless eyes. Naraku took his head and searched for answers. "writing in that book of yours won't do you no good" he suddenly felt a warmth feeling around his chest it was the boy holding tightly to him like he was about to lose someone important. "My I say are you coming ill?" he just stares at him. Naraku feels sad for the boy but he must keep his revenge. He thought maybe he could do it another way and just let the boy go. "Tell me why your so sad. I will listen" The boy looked at him and he looked closer to see if he is lying. He stares a little more and lets go._

 _"My..mother is no longer in this world"_

 _"You got to move on" Naraku sighed. (Like I should be saying this . I didn't move on with my revenge...sigh maybe I ...no no) he said to himself._

 _"I know who killed her" he had tears cominng out of his eyes._

 _"Who?" Naraku asked curious himself._

 _"Father"_

 _"What!? are you sure?"_

 _"I'm positive"_

 _"You sure there wasn't a reason?"_

 _"hmm I...don't know and i'm scared to find the trueth"_

 _"What if I come with you and be by your side. Will that help you?"_

 _"Ye..yes" he sighed. "My big brothers Girlfriend killed my best friend"_

 _"Who was that?" Naraku patted him._

 _"Rin"_

 _"W..H...A...T" Naraku growled loud. "That was my Child"_

 _"R..really?" Sesshoumaru looked shocked._

 _"Yes" Naraku felt like the two of them share a special connection but what? "You know me and you got allot in commen"_

 _"...?"_

 _"Sesshomaru come with me. Time to go to the dungeon again"_

 _"I..." Sesshoumaru looked away. "I would like to stay here"_

 _"Your main cage pupp is right here. I asked you though to come with me" Naraku asked angry._

 _"..." he had tears come out more now. [and I thought we were going to be close friends]_

 _" Friends...don't kid yourself boy!" Naraku held his chains in his hands._

 _"..."_

 _"Tell me what is the treasure secret to your family and i'll let you explore freely. I'll even be nicer to you"_

 _"..."sesshomaru turned his head to the side and kept on walking._

 _"If that is the way your going to act then. act you shall get returned back"_

 _"..." he looked to the floor._

 _"What If I was to tell you. I am going to mark you?"_

 _"...?"The boy tilted his head._

 _"You know what mating is right?"_

 _"..." Sesshomaru looked away with red on his cheeks._

 _""I'll be making you apart of me" Naraku smirked seeing the boy shake more. "You beautiful enough to be my mate"_

 _"..." Sesshomaru stopped and looked for an exit. [I gotta find a way to get out of here" Sesshomaru thought hard and panicked when he saw Naraku coming to grab his hand. "Thats it!" Sesshomaru let out his poison he just learned how to do the other day and then ran for it._

 _"You_ _ **MUStArD!"**_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Death Book_

 _"Naraku wake up sleepy head" The boy said looking at him worried._

 _"What?" He asked confused._

 _"WAKE UP!" then Naraku suddenly wakes up and feels his heart pounding fast. "What in the world?" he turned his head where the boy should be. "Where is he?" he thought._

 _"Naraku!"_

 _"What is it Byakuya" Naraku rubbed his head trying to think._

 _"The boy ran away"_

 _"WHAT!" he gets up and gets ready to put on his armor outfit on. "Get your outfit on. Gather Kagura, Kanna, Magatsuhi and the rest and meet me outside"_

 _"Alright" Byakuya bowed._

 _"Where was the boy? Where was he the last time you saw him?"_

 _"right here with you" he left to do his chore._

 _"Huh? so that brats poison was that strong to knock me out?"Naraku growled. "His going to come back for sure"_

 _xxxxx_

 _Sesshoumaru runs fast as he could and looks back one more time. He feels like he betrayed someone important but he shook it off and kept running. Sesshoumaru was a few inches away from home and he goes inside the castle that he lived in to grab his black book. He hugged it with all it's might and started writing in it._

 _"I may be alive today, but tomorrow I might not be. I ran away from one of my familys biggiest enemys and here I am just writing. I am scared to head to toe, I feel cold and my heart is pounding so fast. I know hi's coming back for me and I should hide but am I strong enough or the question is am I brave enough?"_

 _Sesshoumaru closes his book and goes up stairs to get dressed. He brushes his hair and takes off his yukata naraku gave him. He was upset that was a nice yukata too. Sesshoumaru pulls his bow ribbon off then his under yukata ,and then goes to the closet to pick out a fresh pair of new ones. He looks at stacks of royal t-shirts and finally picks one. Sesshoumaru puts on a black Yukata that has Blue flowers and has a golden ribbon on it. He looked at himself in the mirror thinking is this too girly? then he gets his sandels and puts them on and goes back to his little black book. He hears the door closed and voices._

 _"That was another long day and still no sign of his castle"_

 _"Don't worry Inunotaishou. will find him" Izoyai patted him on the shoulder._

 _It was Sesshomarus Father he actually felt something jump in his chest and felt water coming out of his eyes. Sesshoumaru touched his cheeks and wondered what was this he has not done this since mother passed away. Sesshoumaru right now didn't care he was glad to hear his father and human. That's why he ran down the stairs as fast as he could._

 _"I know Izoyai but It seems" He stops and gets out his sword. Sesshoumaru comes out with his hands flying out to him ,and father smiles back also runs to him. "Sesshoumaru! how..how did you ...I mean where how" he lost his words. Sesshoumaru smiled at them, and inunotaishou also Izoyai looked at one another then smiled back._

 _"I escaped. Father"_

 _"Don't worry I w..." he stopped "did you just talk?"_

 _"Y..yes" Sesshoumaru looked at him then at Izoyai._

 _"Glad you are. The question is why?" When inunotaishou asked him thats when he started having tears. "What's the matter?" he ran his hand threw sesshomarus hair._

 _"That man ..I hear ripping flesh for the rest of my life"_

 _"That's just plain sick! he will pay for that"_

 _"He says revenge "_

 _"uh...He won't listen I didn't kill his freakion mother or father and not his clan" he looked down at sesshoumaru sadly. If he knew the trueth it would kill him. Sesshoumaru noticed the look and wanted an answer._

 _"Why you looking sad at me like that?"_

 _"No reason"_

 _"Liar"_

 _"I'm not"_

 _"Father!"_

 _"Fine" he takes sesshoumaru in a dinning room and Izoyai says she will go make lunch for them. "Listen this is not going to be easy to tell you"_

 _"I will listen just tell me"_

 _"The one who killed Narakus family...along with his mom and dad was"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _"There's that castle! were here!" Naraku pointed at it._

 _"Wow sure is huge and too bright" Byakuya said._

 _"Nevermind the castle! We got a teen to catch lets go!" Naraku was a inch from the castle and stopped infront of the castle to see Inunotaishou, Izoyai and sesshoumaru. Naraku told the others to shush so he could listen._

 _"I know Izoyai but It seems" He stops and gets out his sword. Sesshoumaru comes out with his hands flying out to him ,and father smiles back also runs to him. "Sesshoumaru! how..how did you ...I mean where how" he lost his words. Sesshoumaru smiled at them, and inunotaishou also Izoyai looked at one another then smiled back._

 _(So he was here) Naraku growled._

 _"I escaped. Father"_

 _"Don't worry I w..." he stopped "did you just talk?"_

 _(You just got lucky ! You little runt) Naraku glared deeply at him._

 _"Y..yes" Sesshoumaru looked at him then at Izoyai._

 _"Glad you are. The question is why?" When inunotaishou asked him thats when he started having tears. "What's the matter?" he ran his hand threw sesshomarus hair._

 _"hmm?"Naraku thought that was quite odd. "Never saw him cry. I did a few times."_

 _"That man ..I hear ripping flesh for the rest of my life"Naraku chuckled at that._

 _"That's just plain sick! he will pay for that"Naraku hissed._

 _"He says revenge "_

 _"His a little genious isn't he"Naraku rolled his eyes._

 _"uh...He won't listen I didn't kill his freakion mother or father and not his clan" he looked down at sesshoumaru sadly. If he knew the trueth it would kill him. Sesshoumaru noticed the look and wanted an answer.._

 _"Yeah you did" Naraku glared._

 _"Why you looking sad at me like that?"_

 _"No reason"_

 _"Liar"_

 _"I'm not"_

 _"Father!"_

 _"Fine" he takes sesshoumaru in a dinning room and Izoyai says she will go make lunch for them. "Listen this is not going to be easy to tell you"_

 _"Sorry but looks like lunch will be canceled soon" Naraku chuckled thinking of a plan._

 _"I will listen just tell me"_

 _"The one who killed Narakus family...along with his mom and dad was"_

 _"yes?" Sesshoumarus eyes got big._


	5. Chapter 5

_Death Book_

 _"Your mother.." he said softly. Naraku growled._

 _"Father! That's not funny if your joking" Sesshoumaru growled then stopped when he saw his father nod his head no. "Oh my gosh this can't be..." Sesshoumaru thinks to himself. [Maybe there was a reason she did it]_

 _"Listen I lied about your twin brothers and sister death because I knew it would...kill you but I guess your ready" he looks at sesshoumaru glaring at him._

 _"Why did you lie to me?"_

 _"You would of been more hurt"_

 _"I doubt it"_

 _"I"_

 _"You don't know"_

 _"YOU WOULD OF" Sesshoumaru was shocked he never herd his father scream and shake with tears. Sesshoumaru goes up to him and hugs him._

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _"It's okay"_

 _"I'm ready to know now" he sat down back on the couch._

 _"your twin brothers and sister died because of" he looked at a painting of himself and the two boys also with two wifes but one was scratched. Inunotaishou knew inuyasha. They didn't regret doing that. "Your mother killed them. and she ment to also kill you. You mother ment to keep your twin sister mina alive instead of you"_

 _"That's harsh..." Naraku looked down to the floor then back to the inus._

 _"Yo..ur...you're..you're lying" Sesshoumaru stood up and ran out the door._

 _"Wait! I wouldn't lie about something like that" he ran after him._

 _"Son!...Inuyasha please come down here"Izoyai came running down as well._

 _"Brother?" Inuyasha heard him shout his name and he went out the door along with kikyou at his side. "Let him go!"_

 _"SO this little peep sqeeks mom killed my mom ,dad and family also clan" He chuckled then glared at sesshoumaru. "I could careless about my mother, brothers, cland but I cared about my father!" He squeezed his neck. "You know how bad I suffered because of her"_

 _"I..I..im so..sorry" sesshoumaru put his hands on top of narakus trying to get him off._

 _"Let him go Naraku" Inunotaishou shouted "He didn't do anything" Lightning suddenly striked and hit Naraku but didn't hurt him hardly but the boy fell and a light caught him. "Now what?"_

 _"You'll pay for this whoever you are" Naraku growled. The light vanished and when everything was clear everyone gasped._

 _"M...mommy?"_

 _"Yes sweet child"_

 _"How you alive?"_

 _"I thought you be happy i'm alive?" she mocked._

 _"I am but I got a question"_

 _"What is it angel"_

 _"Why did you kill Narakus father? and my twin brothers and sister"_

 _"They were in my way"_

 _"That's a dumb reason"_

 _"excuse me?"_

 _"Dumb reason"_

 _"You look soo different now. You look more manly"_

 _"I know" Sesshoumaru giggled._

 _"Your not my child! you disgust me" Sesshoumarus eyes went shocked._

 _"Mother..." Sesshomaru put his head on his mothers shoulder._

 _"Your face sickens me!"Sesshomaru touches his face and frowns._

 _Reminds me of that old coot. Oh by the way...it was a site to kill yours siblings" she looked at sesshoumaru deeply. "Quite crying! i'll make sure to kill you nice and slowly. " she raised her hand high in the air but before she did she got rammed with a root. Sesshoumaru fell but Naraku caught him. Inuyasha growled then stopped when he saw Narakus face._

 _"You are what sickens me" Naraku held sesshoumaru tightly to him. "He missed you dearly and never talked because of you"_

 _"Not my problem his a fool just like his father" She crossed her arms._

 _"The only fool I see is you" Sesshoumaru looked confused but felt his heart pound fast when Naraku took up for him. "Now I see I am not here to kill Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha" He handed byakuya the boy and he held him. "I was here to kill you" he growled._

 _"Bring it on ugly"_

 _"You'll wish you never hated your son!"_

 _"I wanted it to be a girl"_

 _"girl?" sesshoumaru ears went down._

 _"He isn't. I think he looks better as a boy and if he was born a guy he was ment to be you old hag._

 _"OLD!"_

 _xxxxxfight xxxxxx_

 _"Co..curse you" she faded away slowly. "I'll be back for you Sesshoumaru"_

 _"I'll be waiting" Naraku growled. Inukimi looked shocked but then shook it off and was gone. "Inuyasha I no longer have a grudge towards your family" He looked at Sesshomaru with sorrow eyes.."I'm sorry I couldn't save your father.."_

 _"..." Sesshomaru just looked at Naraku and went inside._

 _"Thanks" Inuyasha thanked that was over. "Now can I have my brother back?"He was still hurt just seeing his father die infront of him as well._

 _"Do you mind if I keep him" Naraku asks._

 _"WHat? why?" Inuyashas hearted pounded fast. Sesshomaru was the only one he had now for family. Izoyai jumped into the battle as well._

 _"I ..dunno but something about that boy" he felt his heart pump again. "He makes me feel less sad then I used to be" Inuyasha sighed but he looked at his brother. "I also need to see him smile again._

 _"It's up to him"_

 _"Which one do you want to go with?" Kikyou asked._

 _"..." they all sighed._

 _"Your castles too bright for me"_

 _"We can add some dark. we don't mind" Inuyasha nodded his head._

 _"..." Sesshoumaru walked away "Yeah it will be half black and half bright"_

 _"While don't we do a switch off? Like one year we go here then one year we go to our house" Byakuya said._

 _"No ! he needs to live with us" Kagura sighed. "That boy would make the house more beautiful"_

 _"I..I know ...how about we go to my house . We can visit here if we want to. Inuyasha your gladly welcomed to join too " Naraku Handed a note to Inuyasha to their location to where they live. Naraku gave him a special item to help him enter the house. Theirs a huge barrier infront of the house where no one can see or find them._

 _"..."_

 _"Okay" Naraku smiled looking at him. "Oh...I forgot I have to go somewhere far away"_

 _"you too" sesshoumaru looked sad._

 _"Training to get stronger, and to gain the power of the secret jewel"_

 _"You don't need to do that" he whined"_

 _"Yeah I gotta if I want to protect you" sesshoumaru blushed and looked the other way._

 _They said their goodbyes and was sad too depart he knew it would be a long long time before they saw each other again._

 _xxxxx20 years xxxxxxxxx_

 _Sesshoumaru is 38 years old. {demon age- 25]_

 _Inuyasha is 47years old. [demon age -40]_

 _Naraku is 45 years old. [demon age 39]_

 _Naraku landed on to the ground and could not wait to see his mate again. He knocked on the door and inuyasha answered it and welcomed him home. Inuyasha told that sesshoumaru was out shopping with his new girlfriend. and that got Naraku steaming mad._

 _"What!"_

 _"Calm..down" Inuyasha had sweat on his face. "His changed allot ...I don't know why..."_

 _"I'll go get him now" Naraku got up but inuyasha stopped him._

 _"He will be home soon" the door opens and he hears the door open and he hears him talking to someone._

 _"Good bye love message me" Kagome kissed him on the lips._

 _"Will do" he waved his hand as she rode on her bike. He shivered from the cold and took his black jacket off. "I'm home" He shouted then went in the living room and was shocked to see who was there. "Na..Naraku" he smiled._

 _"Hey" he fake smiled and went up to him. Inuyasha motioned the others to follow him and they did. "So tell me who's this new girlfriend of yours?"_

 _"Kagome why?"_

 _"Why? WHy?" Naraku stomped his feet._

 _"Why are you so angry?"_

 _"You were my mate remember"_

 _"No..." he shook his head and squeeked when he felt naraku grab his hand to pull close to his face._

 _"Remember that day when you were teen. You said you would be my mate when I come back for you. After I collected the jewel shards you said you'll be my mate"_

 _"That was when I was...uh 14 though" Sesshoumaru slapped his hand out of his._

 _"Promises don't change"_

 _"Yeah when your 10 or younger they are"_

 _"No they are not" Naraku looked deeply into his eyes and threw him on the couch. "fine..I'm leaving... good bye"_

 _"You just got here and your leaving?" Sesshomaru thinks to himself. [I don't remember telling him I wanted to be his mate?] he blushed._

 _"I came back for only one reason and that reason was to be with you. I guess you don't want me so I'm going to go" Sesshoumarus heart skipped a beat and hurt when he said leave._

 _"DON"t LEAVE ME AGAIN" he had tears coming out of his eyes tugging on Narakus armor silk cloth. "Please...NOT again"_

 _"..." Naraku looked shocked but still didn't want to stay. "I can't it will hurt staying here"_

 _"Then I'll dump her, I caught her flirting with kouga anyway. Well heres the true story I ..." he blushed looking at Naraku. "I was down and I met her she cheered me up. I said I was in love with you ,and she knew how I felt because this guy was dating a girl named ayame but Kagome wanted kouga still. Kagome said if one day you were to ever come back and I did make my final answer she would be okay with it. Kagome laughed also saying she will be alright because she knows kougas in love with her and not ayame. He always looks at her drools over her , talks about her, stairs at her boobs allots, peeps at her when shes naked and so shes confident she can win his heart easy"_

 _"Wow"_

 _"I know right" he looked at naraku again. "Don't leave"_

 _"I won't because now I have a reason to stay"_

 _"Good now wake up"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Wake up"_

 _Naraku growled. "This was another dream?" he finally opened his eyes and was now in the real world. Byakuya was calling out his name over and over. "What?"_

 _"The kids hungry and he refuses to eat unless he gets his black book thing what ever that is" Kagura added in bringing in a towl covered in blood. "His also doing something that we think you should take a look at" Naraku raised his eye brow at this and went towards his bedroom. the boy was alone with Kagura._

 _"When did I fall asleep?" Naraku asked still confused if his in the real world still or not._

 _"Right after you saw sesshomaru come in with a new girl" Kagura opened the door._

 _"Strange..." he thought to himself and got disgusted with himself. "Great I've fallen in love with a dream ghost...and I probably still have feelings for that squirt still" he growled to himself. "Tired of being here?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer or look at him ,he just sat there glazing at the empty wall. "Hello I was talking to you" Sesshoumaru still didn't respond._

 _"Naraku look at the boys body" Kagura sighed handing him the key._

 _"What?" Naraku had blush on his face. Kagura noticed and blushed too._

 _"No no not that way" she shook her head over and over._

 _"Oh..okay for a minute" he breathed in then slowly out. "I will take a look" he opens the door and goes near the boy who didn't even bothering moving. "Weird he didn't even try to escape?"_

 _"His been like this ever since his parents died infront of him" Byakuya said coming inside. "His like a broken doll lifeless"_

 _"_

 _"that's what I thought" Naraku sighed. he goes to the boy and looks at him. "...Cuts...I see" Naraku frowned he felt bad for the boy he turned his face to look at him and he saw no shine at all. "_


	6. Chapter 6

_Death Book_

Naraku studied a minute and saw the boy lean over him to pour some green potion on him. Naraku moved out of the way before the boy got him. "So you put me to sleep you little rat" He looks at the boy that doesn't even bother looking at him. Naraku picked up the boy and told him to explain but there was no anwer. Naraku slapped him hard on the face still didn't work he threatened to hear chomping flesh again. Naraku thought for a minute "what scares this boy?" Sesshomaru just put his head down for a tiny bit and then he started to shiver a little bit. "huh?" Naraku looked at the boy shivering not understanding why. Then he saw why there was a furry creature crawling on his arm and was heading down his back. "Your scared of spiders?" he didn't answer him and it gave Naraku an Idea. "Answer me or you will not be happy" no answer still. "Be that way then. Don't say I didn't warn you" he called out a few of his little buddies and they listened to what they were told. Sesshoumaru jumped a little at feeling the first spider that was on him before going down his back also it went inside his t-shirt. The red spider started climbing up his leg. "hmm? I can make them stop if you just talk and answer my question." he crossed his arms waiting. The spider dropped from his back and into his leather black shorts. The red one was up to hes knee. Sesshomaru didn't like it why was one in his pants? Sesshomaru shivered then felt a spider up his shirt and he felt like the spider was toying with him or he didn't understand but his chest blooms were being teased.

"Ki..YA!" He finally shouted because the spider that fell in his pants went around and was on his member. "Ge.." He shivered. "Get them off"

"Then will you talk?" he glares serious at him then looks down and almost faints seeing the boys pants moving. "Didn't think they would go inside your pants..So sorry" he snapped his fingers and they didn't listen. "What?" Naraku growls. "Come here at once or no food for a month" they got off and went charging to their home. "Jeeze" naraku rubbed his head. "Now tell me"

"I.." Sesshomaru shivered still feeling grossed out. "Before you came down here I made my sleeping potion so I could heal you..".Naraku grabbed the boys t-shirt

"Your tried to excape me you little Brat admit it !" Sesshomaru shivered. "Don't do it again or i'll have the spiders go back on you" he didn't feel him shiver. "It won't be my fault if they wonder around again." Sesshomaru hissed and jumped at that statement. Naraku noticed and laughed. "What are you untouched? or wait a minute " Narakus eyes got huge. "Your biggest fear is SEX" he laughed in his face and the boy blushed with angry hurt on his eyes. "Why don't I help ease that" Sesshoumarus eyes grew large and tried to run for his life. "I was joking! calm down. I won't do it until your 16" he laughed still seeing the boy panick. Naraku was begged to get his black book back and so he did. Sesshoumaru started writing in it and little by little he talk too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked Naraku. "That day I tried to heal you from a wound but I lied and you saw right threw me. Your the one who said you would mate me because I was afraid of s..ese ..sex" Sesshomaru looked the other way.

"Oh..." Naraku sweated and sighed looking at mate he wishes to so have. " I have no idea where I am right now... I just keep waking up at different places time at a time."

"I'll explain it to you" Sesshomaru sighed going close to him. "You came towards me and then you suddenly passed out. You didn't mention nothing about me promise to mate you. So if your dream is telling you something...then I don't know." Sesshomaru grabs a wash cloth. "What I do know is that your fever needs to get down" Sesshomaru smiled at the confused spider. "I'm helping you just as you did for me" He froze remembering that scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru took care of his fever and then he returned to traveling to go collect the shards again. Naraku patts sesshomarus head and tells him to not going into zombie stage while his gone. Naraku returns in 2 years and worrys that maybe he should take sesshomaru with him. xxxxxxxxx

"Sesshoumaru" Naraku called out.

"Yes?" he comes out tucking his yukata bow tightly behind him. He puts the black book inside his belt. "Why do I got to wear this?"

Naraku walks inside and growls. "I go on for a mission for 2 years and you still can't greet me propperly?" Narakus eyes opened and he goes in shocked. The boy has grown since the last time he saw him his grown beautifully.

"Sorry Naraku" Sesshomaru looked the other way. "I just don't think this is my style" Sesshoumaru put his hand on top of his chest. [I can't calm down] he said to himself feeling his heart beeting fast. "What is this"

"You look beautif-I mean nice in it"

"Yeah but..don't you think it's a little too high? My hips are almost showing"

"Don't pay no mind to that. Your legs and hips partly are supposed to show.

"I don't want it" sesshoumaru pouts.

"Just wear it!" Naraku gave him a glare that told him to be quiet. "I got some leads on where your mothers info might be" Sesshoumaru turned around wide eyed.

"Really!"

"Yes so ...tell Kagura to pack your things so we can head out"

"Hai!" he smiled and ran towards kaguras bedroom. Narakus heart pumped fast seeing his face.

"Did..Did he just smile?" he shook his head and felt his heart ponding fast. "What's this man doing to me?" the jewel shard comes out of him. "What?...why did it come out?" Naraku pushed the jewel back inside. "That was weird"

 **"Naraku lose the boy"**

"why? his my enemys younger brother and I can use him"

 **"That may be true but if you keep staying with this boy you will lose the dark"**

"As if! your just scared"

 **"I am not. Didn't you just see that jewel come out?"**

"yeah and what's your point?"

 **"Naraku...That is what my point is..your going to lose your darkness and fade away"**

"I will not"

 **"Then leave the boy!"**

"NONSENSe"

 **"Don't say I haven't warned you. If I start falling in love with him...it's over"**

"shut up!"

"I told her Naraku!" Sesshomaru comes in with a huge bag of stuff. "Byakuya told me to give this to you"

"Thanks set it over there" Naraku looked worried if what his demon spider heart was saying the trueth.

"Okay" Sesshomaru smiled at him then put it where he said to. "Naraku?" He steps closer to him.

"Yes?" Naraku looked at him with a cold eye.

"Are you okay?" he steps closer.

"Why would you ask that? of course i'm not okay I have to be with you" he saw sesshomarus face twitch and looked as if he just got stabbed in the chest.

"Sorry you feel that..way" Sesshomarus smile whent down and turned to go retrieve his things.

"Pathetic hi's starting to act like his brother. Human feelings are so disgusting" his heart pounded but it hurt why? "I was not feeling guilty what I said was the truth!"

 _ **"Keep telling your self that!"**_

"I am not sorry for what I said"

 _ **"Yeah you are"**_

"No i'm not!"  
 _ **"You're stuburn and that's why Kikyou didn't chose you"**_

"Wait a darn minute you are now crossing the line!"

 _ **"It's okay to admit once in a while that you feel for someone"**_

"Wait...I thought you were against this? telling me I would lose my darkness"

 _ **"I am not your demon spider"**_

"Who are you then?"

 _ **"Your soul"**_

"...I don't have one"

 _ **"Yeah you do...what am I just some made up you?"**_

"yeah I guess"

 _ **"Keep that attitude up and the boy will leave you for another maybe even kill himself would you want that?"**_

"I don't care"

 _ **"huh your soo stuburn"**_

"I have to have the jewel and my darkness"

 _ **"Well you will lose that but what if you gain something so much more powerful than that? The boy...I can not tell you this secret yet until you get over your stuburn ness"**_

"tell me! I want to know"

 _ **"No I will not tell"**_

 **"Naraku"**

 **"** Now who is this?"

 **"You know who I am who else would I be?"**

"Oh..I don't know maybe ...my spirit my SOUL! my demon spider"

 **"Tsk I see that vermin is now awake that's not good"**

"what do you mean that's not good?"

 **"You are slowly losing your darkness like I warned you"**

"What is this thing the soul won't tell me the boy has?"

 **"Oh...interesting"**

"tell me"

 **"I can go find out but you are going to have to put part of your blood inside the boy. I can search throw his body"**

"alright..how do I do that?"

 **"I can also enter his body when you are close to him. Infact i'll do that when I have the strenghth to do it"**

"Well then get to rest I want to know right away!"

 **"Yes your highness -.-"**

"you guys are very funny" naraku growled.

 _ **xxxother side where Sesshoumarus atxxxx (poems not by me)**_

Sesshomaru sits on his bed waiting for his name to be called. Sesshomaru takes out his black book and starts to write in it.

"If There ever comes a day, when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever. he sighs and thinks of some more.

"Are my words not sweet, and my sentiments not worthy? Is my smile too dull, or my thoughts too many? Is my hair too knotted, or my eyes too vacant? Is my smile too worn, or my heart to withered?Are my lips too thin, or my affection too languish? Is my mind too troubled, or my personality too difficult? Am I not lovely enough?" He sighs again and turns the page.

 **"You're weak!"**

"What?"

 **"You are better than he is"**

"Who are you?"

 **"hmph your demon self"**

"But I am who I am"

 **"But you lost to become a true one"**

"What are you talking about?"

 **"Your heart has grown weak over him and your stupid sadness over your parents"**

"HEY DON"T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS"

 **"Did I hit a rough spot?"**

"..."

 **"Pftt are you supposed to be a lord or not?"**

"I don't care what I am anymore"

 **"Fool!"**

"I just want to find out about my mother"

 **"So foolish of you! keep this up and I'll take over you"**

"No! you will not! besides I want to stay by his side.."

 **"He obviously don't want to be with you"**

"...that may be but I still ..."

 **"What? love him don't make me laugh!"**

"SHUT UP!"

 **"Make me! the only mate you need is me"**

"eww I would rather kiss my brothers toes then to be with you"

 **"Oh? because I look like you but eviler?"**

"No!"

 **"hmph no one else can have you but me"**

"You talk as if you own me!"

 **"I do"**

"Well you don't!"

 **"Just you wait and see when your heat comes!"**

"...I don't see how you can come apart off me"

 **"I don't have to do that" he pulled his soul in and now they both were in what looks like to be a black emptyness.**

"Just what is this place?" Sesshomaru looked around seeing nothing in site but he caught a glimmps of a figure that looked like him but his eyes were blood shot red and had tiny bit of purplish blue in his eyes".

 **"see like this" he smirked. "Now I shall send you back to wake up" he snaped his fingers and now was awake.**

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku shouted angry.

"Wh..what?" he opened his eyes slowly.

"this is no time to be sleeping" He told Naraku everything and left out the love details and Naraku thought it was weird.


End file.
